Francis
by octavaluna-801
Summary: En la vida de Arthur hubo dos hombres con ese nombre. Uno de ellos siempre ocupará un lugar en su cama, corazón y lista negra, pero esta es la historia de aquel que para siempre vivirá en sus recuerdos. El infame y cruel Francis Drake. /Piratas / FrUk


**Francis Drake fue un corsario inglés del siglo XVI cuya actividad coincidió con el reinado de Elisabeth I **

**Se dice que aunque la reina le financiaba no con fiaba en él. **

**Todos los hechos descritos en el fic (excepto el romance) son puramente historicos y veridicos=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>No recordaba cuando fue exactamente que pasó, paro sabía que era en una de aquellas campañas "militares" que al fin y al cabo no eran más que rapiñas piratas. La flota del Capitán Drake estaba descansando tras una serie de asaltos favorables a Nombre de Dios, una desafortunada ciudad de las indias españolas que ya estaba casi acostumbrada a ser saqueada por piratas ingleses.<p>

Y ahora en Puerto Faisán, los corsarios estaban evaluando el botín y las perdidas. Mientras tanto en la pequeña casa destinada al uso personal del capitán este brindaba con alguien muy especial.

-¡A mi salud!

-Humildad no te sobra – Sonrío Arthur ante un jovial Drake mientras chocaban sus vasos.

-¿Humildad? Si no me hace falta, y en este viaje lo vas a poder comprobar. – Se río mostrando su perfecta dentadura con un solo diente de oro, que sin embargo no le quitaba atractivo sino que hacía un juego muy especial con su piel curtida por el aire del mar y el cruel son de las Antillas. El joven capitán lo poseía todo; fuerza, inteligencia, valor (aunque algunos afirmaran lo contario apoyándose en ciertos incidentes en el puerto de Veracruz), riqueza, poder, y lo más importante, la simpatía de toda la gente de su nación. Los niños ingleses admiraban al sanguinario corsario como a un héroe, y los peces gordos que financiaban sus andadas se regocijaban con sus exagerados relatos.

Sólo había una persona que si bien fingía adoración, le guardaba un gran recelo al pirata. Y es que el corazón de una mujer, por muy importante que sea, sigue siendo una fuente de pasiones y celos.

-La reina estaba contenta con tu última hazaña – Decidió interrumpir Arthur sus cavilaciones dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

Drake vacío el vaso de licor de golpe. En su rostro se deslizó una mueca de rabia que cambió enseguida por algo semejante a una sonrisa.

-Me importa una porra esa zorra, ella me odia.

-Te nombró caballero.

-Porqué tú se lo pediste.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Arthur no era idiota, entendía perfectamente el motivo que enemistaba a aquellas dos personas. Pero nada podía hacer con ello, al fin y al cabo ellos eran humanos, y él no.

El sol, que les había torturado tanto durante el día por fin se estaba acostando sobre el lecho de aguas oceánicas, escondiéndose tras ellas mientras sus últimos rayos se colaban por la pequeña ventana llenando la humilde cabaña con una luz del color de las naranjas maduras.

-Y eso que dicen…– reanudó el corsario en voz baja – que el sol nunca se pone en el imperio español.

-Tampoco en el británico – Se río con cierto orgullo la nación en sí, llenando otra vez los vasos de alcohol.

-¿Porque Dios no se fía de nosotros en la oscuridad?

-¡Exacto!

Y ambos rieron estrepitosamente como si nada hubiese pasado. Brindando de nuevo. Brindando por los dos, por su gente, por el botín, por el rostro iracundo de Antonio, por poder estar allí en aquellos instantes no como un imperio y su mejor marinero, sino como dos amigos cualquiera. Brindaron por el presente y el futuro.

-Sin embargo el vino español sí que es de lo mejor.

-Tenía entendido que a los piratas os gustaba más el ron.

-No soy un pirata – Se mosqueó casi infantilmente el moreno.

-Pirata, corsario, caballero en mar con licencia para saquear… ¿Qué más da? Es lo mismo en el fondo. Además, Elisabeth…

-No nombres a esa perra en mi presencia. – Un deje de cabreo volvía a sentirse en la voz del marinero. - Dime Arthur. –Drake se levantó a su asiento acercándose al otro - ¿Por qué has venido esta vez conmigo? ¿Tanto te ahoga el jodido palacio con sus lujos y sus putos peces gordos hipócritas?

-Me gusta el olor a altamar – Ni se inmutó Inglaterra cuando el pirata se inclinó encima suya como si quisiera robarle el aire que expiraba. Mantuvo el contacto visual en la estrecha distancia que los separaba con aquella autosuficiente mueca a la que tanto gusto le había cogido en lo que iba de siglo.

-Que lastima que no te disguste el pestazo de aquella mujer, he oído que se auto declaró tu esposa. ¡Una reina casada con su nación…! ¡JA! – La rabia retenida comenzaba a bailar en los ojos del marinero avivada por el alcohol. Sin embargo al otro aquellas palaras no le gustaron nada, Isabel era su soberana, y por muy extravagante que fuera también era magnífica.

-¡Drake! ¡No voy a permitir que le hables así, le debes lealtad!

-¡Yo no le debo lealtad a NADIE! ¡Ni a esa Zorra pelirroja ni siquiera a ti! – Ardiendo en ira agarró el cuello de Arthur apretando su puño sin si siquiera medir su fuerza, con la cabeza hundida en alcohol no le importaba lo que estaba haciendo ni las consecuencias que tendría. ¿Qué no decían que él era un jodido pirata ratero? ¡Pues que así fuera!

-¡¿Ya te la has follado? ¡¿O le has comido el coño?

-No… seas… ridículo. Ella es como si fuera… - Apenas podía hablar a causa del puño de hierro agarrándole de la garganta - …una parte de mí…

Sorprendentemente el capitán aflojó el agarre elevando la cara de su presa y mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa amarga en los labios y los ojos ahogados en ebriedad.

-Claro, nadie se enamoraría de su brazo o pie, ¿verdad? Supongo que eso también cuenta para mí.

-Drake…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, Francis Drake le estaba besando. Se notó enseguida que no sabía hacerlo, puesto que era bien rudo y torpe. Tras evaluar sus opciones Arthur soltó un gemido de resignación y le agarró de la nuca tomando el control. Con movimientos rápidos introdujo su lengua topándose con la débil resistencia del sorprendido hombre que tras un instante de duda reanudó la lucha, puesto que era un combate que no quería perder. Aunque al final fue el primero en ceder.

Agotado, más mentalmente que físicamente, hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, dejándose abrazar por este. Nunca antes había mostrado esa faceta suya ante nadie, su debilidad, sus dudas, sus pasiones… Para un hombre que tenía fama de carecer de escrúpulos era imperdonable. Pero al fin y al cabo por mucha sangre que hubiera derramado, seguía siendo humano.

-Dime, - susurró con una suavidad impropia de él - ¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?

-¿Por qué será? – Bufó el rubio pensando en cuál sería la mejor respuesta – Quizás porque tu nombre me recuerda a alguien muy molesto y detestable.

-¿Alguien a quien ni yo ni Elizabeth podremos alcanzar jamás, verdad?

-Te equivocas.

-No, estoy en lo cierto.

-…

Otra vez callaron. El corsario se recompuso y se sentó en su silla de nuevo, acabándose lo que quedaba de la botella de golpe y limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa.

-Dilo, dilo una sola vez. Di mi nombre. Juro que no volveré a pedírtelo nunca más, a cambio te juro lealtad eterna. No está tan mal el trato.

Arthur suspiró. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer en aquella situación así que simplemente inspiró aire mientras una leve sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios, todavía maltrechos por el salvaje beso que recibió. Sólo sería una vez. Cerró los ojos:

* * *

><p>-Francis<p>

Y los abrió. Sin embargo lo que le devolvió la vista no fue la vieja cabaña sino una pared de dolor blanco con una pequeña televisión en un rincón y una ventana que dejaba al descubierto las calles nevadas de París.

Sintió un repentino escalofrío que prefirió atribuir al frío antes que a los labios que acariciaban sus hombros.

-¿Ya despertaste mon cher?

Y sí, despertó, pero no de muy buen humor que digamos, porqué le estampó al sujeto que yacía con él en la cama la mano en toda la cara, alejándolo de su persona.

-¿Qué hora es, ranucha? – se rascó la nuca algo fastidiado sin saber por qué.

-¿Qué más da? Es festivo y hace frío, quedémonos en la cama – Riendo el francés trató de abrazarse a su amante, pero ese volvió a presentar resistencia.

-¡Suéltame bicho! ¿Quién querría pasarse el día aquí tirado contigo? Tengo trabajo…

-¡Jaja! No parecías tan disgustado murmurando mi nombre en sueños…

-¡No era el tuyo, idiota!

-Ya lo sé – Francia dejó de juguetear y la lasciva mueca de su rostro fue sustituida por una media sonrisa triste. –Otra vez te estabas acordando de él ¿verdad?

Arthur no supo que responder. Por una parte sabía que Francis estaba haciendo teatro para corromper su voluntad, pero por otra parte, si fuese verdad, no era el tipo de sufrimiento que tanto le gustaba causarle al francés.

Suspirando resignado Arthur le empujó con relativa suavidad sobre las sábanas y se situó encima comenzando a mordisquear su cuello. Por una vez fingiría haber sido engañado y le daría a su amante lo que este quería.

-¿Cómo diablos siempre me acabáis manipulando así?

Francis. Dos hombres tan diferentes entre sí, pero aunque Arthur siempre haya amado a uno, jamás olvidará al otro.


End file.
